For the Love of Her
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: William T. Spears was once actually happy. For 6 years he cared for his adopted human sister, but his family had to give her to a human family. Now, nearly a decade later, he sees her again and this time, he's not going to let her go so easily again. But a sly demon who wants her special soul may try to interfere with William's determination. Eventual William/OC. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Grell slammed the door shut behind her as she left William T. Spears' office. "What's wrong Grell?" Ronald Knox asked his friend.

"William's in a bad mood again," Grell pouted crossing her arms across her chest.

"What's new, William-sempai is always in a bad mood," Ronald reminded.

"I wonder what caused him to always be in a bad mood," Grell muttered.

"Well, why don't we go find out; looking at his past records may give us a hint," Ronald suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Ronnie," Grell agreed. The two Shinigamis made their way to the library and searched for William's record.

"It says here that when Will was seven years old, his family adopted a baby human girl," Grell read. She then watched as it played out before her.

_ *Flashback*_

_"William, come down here!" his mother Janet Spears called to her seven year old son._

_ The young Shinigami ran downstairs. "Yes mother," he responded. _

_ "Your father has brought us home a surprise," Janet informed. _

_ "What is it?" William questioned. _

_ His father, Carter Spears, showed William a small bundle that he was holding. Inside this bundle, Carter showed his son the face of a human baby girl sleeping soundly. _

_ "Where did you get her?" William asked. _

_ "Well she was the daughter of my latest reaping victims, and there was no one else around and I couldn't let her die at the hands of any traveling demons. I've talked to the Board, and they're letting us keep her until we find her a secure human family," Carter explained. _

_ "William would you like to hold her?" Janet asked. The Shinigami nodded. Janet placed the fragile human girl in her son's arms. _

_ "What should we name her?" William wondered as he stroked her face with his index finger. _

_ "Her name will be Vanessa Taylor Spears," Janet decided after a few moments of thinking. _

_ "Hi Vanessa," William whispered to the sleeping girl. "I'm your big brother William."_

_ *End Flashback*_

"Wow, William-sempai looked so happy when he was younger," Ronald said.

"Look, there's more to it than that," Grell noticed.

_*Flashback . . . five years later*_

_ Thunder boomed in the Shinigami Realm one night. William wasn't afraid of thunder, because Shinigamis weren't afraid of anything small like thunder. But Vanessa, being a five year old human, had a very big fear of thunder._

_ Her small feet scurried across the hardwood floor of the Spears' home as Vanessa hurried into William's room. "Big brother, big brother, wake up," Vanessa whispered as she shook William awake. _

_ "What's wrong Vanessa?" the now twelve year old Shinigami asked. _

_ "The thunder scares me and mommy and daddy won't let me get in bed with them," Vanessa explained. Thunder boomed and cracked loudly outside and lightning flashed. The girl quickly jumped into bed and crawled under the covers next to William._

_ "It's okay Vanessa, you can sleep with me if you want," William assured quietly as he wrapped his arms around Vanessa's small frame. _

_ The little girl buried her face in her big brother's neck and whispered "I love you Will." _

_ William T. Spears looked down at his younger sister. He absolutely despised being called Will by his Shinigami peers at school, but there was something about the way Vanessa said it that made him begin to love the nickname. Now he would enjoy being called Will, but only if he was called this by Vanessa, and no one else. "I love you too little Vanessa," William replied kissing Vanessa's head before snuggling closer to her. _

_ *End Flashback*_

"Wow, I never knew Will even had a little sister. He seemed very happy with her as a teenager, but I need answers as to what caused him to become such a fuddy-duddy," Grell said. She flipped a few more pages and found what she was looking for. "Ronnie look here, I think this is it."

_*Flashback . . . one year later*_

_ "Will, Vanessa, we have news, your father has found a new home for Vanessa. A human home with human parents," Janet informed._

_ "What, why does Vanessa have to leave?" William asked. _

_ "Yeah mommy, I like it here. Except for the kids at school who make fun of me for having different colored eyes," Vanessa said. _

_ "Who? Who's making fun of you?" William demanded._

_ "It's okay Will, they don't mean it," Vanessa replied. _

_ "Vanessa sweetie, there's a family of people who really want to take care of you, and we have to give you to them or else mommy and daddy and Will are going to have to leave the Shinigami Realm forever," Janet explained. _

_ "Okay then, we can hide Vanessa and not tell anyone we have her," William suggested. _

_ "That wouldn't be fair for her though Will," Carter reminded. _

_ "Why do I have to leave?" Vanessa asked. _

_ "Because you aren't a Shinigami like us, you're a human," Carter stated. "Go pack your things sweetheart, we have to leave soon."_

_ Once Vanessa left the room, the parents turned to William. "Honey, we made sure that the parents were very loving. I did lots of background checks on them more than once and they are a wonderful family," Janet informed. _

_ "Why are you taking her away from me? She's my baby sister and you're not even letting her have a chance to be the first human raised in the Shinigami Realm," William argued. _

_ "Now how fair would that be to Vanessa, to be the only human in a world of Shinigamis? She just wouldn't fit in with everyone," Carter said. _

_ "I'll help her be accepted. No one will be mean to her if they know that I'm her older brother," William promised. _

_ "Son, we've already made the arrangements, and they're final. We're going over there right now to take her to meet her new parents. Julie and Garrett Willowood are a young couple who have wanted to adopt a daughter and like your mother said, they're a loving couple," Carter stated. _

_ The thirteen year old Shinigami ran upstairs into Vanessa's room. He helped Vanessa pack her suitcases, but then held his younger sister in his arms. "I don't want to lose you Vanessa. You've been the best thing that's happened to me," he said as tears rolled down his face. _

_ The small six year old girl hugged her brother's neck. "I don't want to lose you either Will," Vanessa responded. She reached up and wiped the tears off her big brother's face. Vanessa placed a kiss on William's cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. _

_ "I'll always love you Vanessa. Always know if you ever need me, I will find you and protect you from anyone," William promised. _

_ The little girl smiled as Janet walked in, and pulled Vanessa out of William's arms. The thirteen year old Shinigami tried his hardest not to let go of her, but was forced to let her go when Janet harshly ordered him to release Vanessa. William slowly loosened his grip from around the little girl's body and watched with tear filled eyes as Janet took Vanessa away._

_ The six year old human girl stopped and turned back to William. Vanessa looked into her brother's eyes and stated "I love you Will." Then she was taken away._

_ After Vanessa left, William became depressed. Nothing made him happy anymore. For Christmas and his birthday, all he wanted was Vanessa back, but she never would come back. Finally the time came when William T. Spears attended Shinigami training school. He excelled in everything, but when it came close to the time of Vanessa's birthday, Christmas, or even his own birthday, he would slack off because he thought of his little sister._

_ *End Flashback*_

"Whoa, so that would explain a lot about our grades in the Shinigami academy," Grell said.

"Do you think this girl is still alive?" Ronald asked.

"Probably, it reads here that after Will's parents sent her to her human parents, her name became Vanessa Taylor Willowood. Apparently they reside in England and are friends with the Phantomhives," Grell read aloud. She smirked before adding "So it seems Vanessa is friends with Sebastian's little brat."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in England, seventeen year old Vanessa Willowood walked out of her house and towards Ciel Phantomhive's mansion. Ciel wanted to talk to her about something important. Since it was close to Vanessa's eighteenth birthday, the girl hoped that it was about that.

When she got away from town, Vanessa heard a voice fill her mind. "I can fulfill any wish you want," it whispered. Vanessa stopped walking.

"Why do you keep giving me this offer?" Vanessa questioned in a quiet voice.

"I've watched you for some time now and I must say, that you are a special young human," the voice said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Two hands touched her shoulders, yet she did not jump with hesitance. "I am called Claude Faustus. I am a demon," he stated.

"Why would a demon want to grant a wish of a human's?" Vanessa asked.

"To gain the power to devour your soul of course," Claude answered slyly as he bent down and whispered into her ear "You're a special human, with a special soul Vanessa."

The girl cringed when she heard her name slide off of Claude's tongue in a seductive tone. "You may of course have time to consider your offer, but here's the deal; if you form a contract with me, I will carry out any demand for you until you are completely satisfied, and in return I am allowed to devour your soul."

"But why my soul; what's so special about it?" Vanessa asked.

"Your past is intriguing. You wish to crush the ones who took you away from your beloved brother, am I right?" Claude questioned.

Vanessa's eyes widened. How did he know about William? She asked herself. "I shall ask you again in twenty four hours. Take this offer seriously though Vanessa. A soul like yours shouldn't be collected and placed into a book by Shinigamis, but consumed and savored by the right demon," Claude whispered again.

She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were glowing pink. "I will take your offer into consideration," she replied slowly.

"Excellent," Claude responded as he grazed his hand over the girl's face. "Well then, I shall let you be on your way."

Claude vanished from Vanessa's sight. The girl felt her chest pound as she took in several deep breaths.

"Welcome, Lady Vanessa," Sebastian welcomed as the teenager walked into the mansion.

"Hello Sebastian, I was told that Ciel was expecting me?" she asked.

"Yes, right this way," Sebastian said leading the girl into Ciel's office. While walking to Ciel's office, Sebastian noticed that Vanessa smelled different. She smelled like a demon. He narrowed his gaze. If the Trancy butler was back, then this wasn't gonna be good.

There sat Ciel Phantomhive behind his desk and Grell Sutcliff in a guest chair. "Who's that?" Vanessa questioned.

"This is Grell. He's a Shinigami," Sebastian informed. "His job is to collect souls of the recently deceased. Bocchan, Vanessa Willowood has arrived."

"Hello Ciel," she said.

"Good day Vanessa," Ciel replied.

"So this is Vanessa," Grell said standing up. "Well, you were adorable as a child, but you're beautiful as a young woman." The Shinigami examined the girl.

"Did you know me as a child?" Vanessa questioned.

"No, but I've seen photographs of you from your brother," Grell stated with a smile.

Vanessa's eyes widened as she quietly gasped. This Shinigami person knew about William. Maybe it was possible to see him again. "What do you mean by 'brother'? Vanessa is an adopted only child," Ciel Phantomhive corrected.

"Vanessa, do you remember the name you had before you were adopted?" Grell asked.

Thinking for a moment, the girl responded "My name was Vanessa Taylor Spears."

Vanessa T. Spears, Ciel thought. His childhood friend had at one time been the adopted sister of one of Sebastian's enemies. "Well Vanessa, would you be interested in seeing your brother again?" Grell offered.

"Yes," she answered immediately.

"Then come with me, and we shall see him again," Grell said as she took Vanessa's hand. Sebastian and Ciel followed them as Grell opened a portal and they entered the Shinigami Realm.

"Does any of this ring a bell to you?" Ciel asked his friend as they walked around.

"No, not really," Vanessa said honestly. "Where's William at?"

"He's working in the Shinigami Library today. They were a little shorthanded," Grell explained before leading Vanessa, Sebastian, and Ciel to the entrance of the Shinigami Library.

Sebastian opened the door and moved out of the way as William attempted to attack him with his death scythe. Retracting it to his side, the Shinigami man stated "Ah yes, I thought I smelled something unpleasant making its way in here." He adjusted his glasses.

"William, I found somebody that I think you'll want to meet," Grell informed happily, walking in.

"Anyone that you met cannot be someone who can get along with me," William rejected turning back to his work.

"What if her name is Vanessa Willowood?" Grell asked in concerning tone.

William T. Spears stopped in his tracks and turned to Grell. "What did you say?" he questioned quietly. If Grell had gone through his records _again _then he was going to be demoted on the spot.

Grell Sutcliff stepped to the side to reveal the teenage girl that had once spent some time growing up with William. The four saw a rare sight of the Shinigami's eyes widen and mouth drop slightly. "V-Vanessa?" he whispered.

"Hello William," the girl replied quietly, smiling shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

William walked up to Vanessa and looked at her eyes. They were still the same deep blue as they were when she was little. Her brown hair had darkened some, and her skin was still pale. He reached out and lightly touched Vanessa to see if she was really there.

Ciel and Sebastian thought that William was going to start crying because his body began to shake and tremble. Vanessa tried to help stop his trembling by wrapping her arms around William and hugging him tightly. The Shinigami mirrored her actions and hugged her as well. "I missed you little sister," he whispered.

"William, I'm not your sister anymore. I had to stop being that when I found out that I'm a human and not a Shinigami like you," Vanessa reminded.

"No matter what, you've always been my little sister," William stated as he allowed some of her hair to slip through his gloved fingers. "Will you stay with me for a few days and catch up? And of course we'll have to celebrate your birthday."

"Sure," Vanessa agreed. "I didn't think you remembered my birthday."

"I never forgot anything about you Vanessa," William informed. "Come, I'll show you where I stay."

"Okay, bye Ciel, goodbye Sebastian," Vanessa called as her once adopted brother led her away.

From outside, Claude watched Vanessa walk with William T. Spears. "Damn that Shinigami. That girl's soul is mine; I've watched her the longest, I was there when his father found her. I loved her before he ever even knew her," he growled to himself. "But I must be patient. She will come to me; I will make sure of it. Vanessa T. Willowood; no Vanessa T. _Spears_ will beg me to take her soul, if she truly loves her Shinigami brother."

"Well this is it," William said opening up the door to his apartment. Vanessa walked in and noticed that it was spotless. Looking around, she saw that there were pictures of her and him when she was little sitting on tables and hanging on the walls.

"I see you weren't lying when you said you didn't forget about me," Vanessa stated.

"Of course not; I cannot lie to you little sister," William responded wrapping his arms lightly around the girl's waist.

"Where may I sleep at?" Vanessa asked.

"In this room right here down the hall from mine," William replied leading her inside the room. It was as sleek as the rest of his apartment.

"Thanks William, this is great," Vanessa thanked.

"Can you do me a favor?" William requested.

"Yeah, what is it?" Vanessa questioned.

"Say that you love me, but say Will, instead of William," the Shinigami instructed.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "I love you Will." She then kissed his cheek before breaking away from him. "Now I know you probably have work to do, so I'll just hang out here and maybe get acquainted with the other Shinigamis."

"Alright, I'll send Grell over so she can help you settle in," William said.

"Is Grell a he or a she?" Vanessa asked.

"Grell was a he, but now he's a she," William explained.

"Oh, okay, I just didn't want to insult her," Vanessa checked.

"Trust me, there can be no insult that you give Grell that I haven't already given her," William said. Vanessa had to slightly smile at that.

"Did someone call me?" the flamboyant Shinigami asked from somewhere inside William's apartment.

"I spoke far too soon," the Shinigami sighed as Vanessa giggled and wrapped her arms around William again.

"Hello William!" Grell stated as she made her entrance into the guest bedroom. Then she saw her supervisor wrapped in the arms of his once sister. "Oops, sorry I interrupted."

"What are you doing here Sutcliff? I haven't called you yet," William asked as he turned his attention to Grell.

"A girl's intuition my dear William," the flamboyant Shinigami responded.

"Hi again Grell," Vanessa said waving at her.

"Hey Vanessa," Grell replied. "Now don't worry William, I'll take good care of Miss Vanessa here."

"Should I be grateful or worried?" William wondered.

Vanessa laughed as Grell pulled her out of her superior's grasp. "C'mon girl, I'll show you some really cute hair designs I found in a magazine," Grell informed.

"Okay, hold on a sec Grell," Vanessa requested. She went back and hugged William goodbye. "Have fun at work. I'll see you when you get back." William T. Spears hugged Vanessa and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Vanessa," he said before walking over to Grell. Lowering his voice, William instructed "If anything happens to her while I'm gone, I will personally show you what unimaginable pain feels like. Have I made myself clear?"

Grell nodded fearfully. "I understand completely."

"Good girl, I'll be back later," William said as he walked out of the apartment.

Grell Sutcliff took Vanessa into the bathroom and sat her down on the counter. "Now you wait right here while I go get my things from the living room," she said before running into the other room.

After a few hours of playing with Vanessa's hair, Grell decided to make her dinner, because she knew William would more than likely be working late again tonight.

"So what's this I hear about your birthday? When is it?" Grell questioned.

"It's Tuesday, September 12th. I'll be eighteen years old," Vanessa informed.

"Ah, you'll be an adult soon," Grell realized. "Do you know that your brother has become different ever since you left?"

"He's not my brother and how has he been different?" Vanessa asked.

"After you left, he became emotionless, cold, buried in paperwork to try to keep his mind on something other than you," Grell explained.

"I cannot see Will being emotionless and mean to anyone," Vanessa stated with shock.

"You meant a lot to him, and when you were taken away, his world crumbled. No one could ever get him to become happy or even smile again after that," Grell continued.

Vanessa sat there silently poking at her food. "He seemed happy to see me though," she said.

"Of course he did, he missed his 'little sister'," Grell reminded.

"I missed my 'big brother' too," Vanessa whispered.

Eleven thirty and William T. Spears was still not home. Vanessa yawned and climbed into her bed. Grell was already asleep on William's couch. Vanessa pulled the covers up to her neck and snuggled into the sheets. Her bed was softer than anything she'd ever laid on.

From outside in the shadows, Claude Faustus looked in at her through the window. "She looks so beautiful and vulnerable. I could just take her soul now while she sleeps, but I must contain myself. First I want to be her slave, do whatever she wants, and then she will become a part of me for all eternity," Claude said to himself.

He heard footsteps coming down the street, and could sense it was William. "Damn, I will return to you tomorrow night, my little delicious sweet," the demon muttered before rushing away from the apartment.

William walked into his apartment and found the flamboyant Shinigami passed out on his couch. "Sutcliff, wake up," he said kicking the couch.

Grell groaned and turned over. William knew that it was too late to fight with Grell, so he left her lying there asleep on his furniture. He went into his bedroom and changed into his nightclothes. William climbed into his bed and lie there, but couldn't sleep knowing that Vanessa was down the hall.

The Shinigami got up and walked across the hardwood floors of his apartment and into Vanessa's room. She lay asleep on one side of the bed, but woke up when William slipped in on the other side. "William?" she whispered.

Vanessa turned over and saw him lying next to her. William ran his fingers over her face and looked in her eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed Vanessa gently on her lips. The girl was confused. To her, she was his little sister, but now he was kissing her like she was more than that. Maybe this was what William wanted all along.

Pulling away slowly, Vanessa took off William's glasses and set them on the nightstand beside the bed. She turned back to him and kissed him again, running her hand through his hair. William wrapped his arms around Vanessa's body and pulled her closer to him.

"You are so much more to me than a little sister Vanessa," William whispered. "Now you know when I say I love you, you know what I mean."

The Shinigami moved to Vanessa's neck gently as he lightly placed kisses all over her throat. "Vanessa, say my name like you did when we were kids," he requested.

"I love you Will," Vanessa whispered as she ran her hands through his hair as he continued to kiss her neck. The Shinigami tingled when he heard his name roll off her tongue. He slightly bit into her neck and caused Vanessa to gasp a little. Hearing her say that made him remember why he only wanted her to say his nickname.

William T. Spears put both hands on her face and kissed her lips again as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you Vanessa," he whispered back as he looked into her blue eyes with his green-yellow eyes. The girl smiled as William put his arms around her and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Vanessa awoke and found herself alone in bed. Sitting up, she stretched as the door opened. William walked in carrying a cup. "I made you some tea," he said.

"Thank you," Vanessa responded taking the cup away from him and holding it up to her lips. She swallowed the sweet liquid as William sat down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laid his face on her hair. Vanessa set the cup of tea down on the nightstand and put her hands on the arms that had ensnared her shoulders.

"Do you have to work today?" she asked.

"Yes I do, but I'm letting Grell show you around the Shinigami Realm. I've also asked off for Tuesday so that I can spend the whole day with you on your birthday," William informed.

"Sounds great, but won't my parents wonder where I am?" Vanessa questioned.

"No, I mailed them a note with a ruse that you are staying at the Phantomhives for a week and to not worry," William said.

"Awesome I can't wait to turn eighteen," Vanessa replied.

"Me neither," William agreed. "Well I need to leave so I don't risk overtime again." He turned Vanessa's face to his and lightly kissed her lips. "I love you Vanessa; I'll see you later."

Going into the living room, William kicked Grell awake. "Listen Sutcliff, you are to show Vanessa around the Shinigami Realm. Do not let her out of your sight, because if she is taken by anyone I will hold you responsible. Got that?" William instructed.

"Yes Will," Grell responded.

"Good, I'll be home earlier than last night, probably around seven. Do not make her dinner Grell. I will personally attend to it myself," William remarked before walking out.

"You got it William," Grell replied as she watched her supervisor walk out the apartment.

As William T. Spears stood outside his apartment, he could smell something in the air that immediately made him think of one thing; a demon. Sebastian and Ciel had gone home, so what other demon could be in the Shinigami Realm? A better question would be, why?

Normally, he would have just shaken off the fact that a demon was there because getting rid of them wasn't the big problem. It wasn't like there was any need for them to be there anyway. Demons feasted on souls, but Shinigamis souls were of no use to them, and there were no humans around . . . wait a minute, Will thought as he stopped in his tracks. Vanessa was human and she was there, which put her at risk of being stalked by a demon.

"No demon scum is going to harm my Vanessa," he muttered to himself adjusting his glasses before continuing to walk.

Claude Faustus peered out from behind an alleyway and glared at William. "_Your_ Vanessa? That girl is mine, Spears. I will do whatever needs to be done to get that through your thick head. Vanessa is mine, she's always been mine. I'm not going to harm her but sooner or later, just like I will submit to her, she will submit to me as well," the demon said under his breath.

William called Grell's phone. "Sutcliff, listen carefully, I think there is a demon present in the Shinigami Realm, but you are under no circumstances to tell Vanessa of this. When I get home tonight, I want you to see if you can find any clues, alright?"

"You got it boss," Grell replied cheerfully.

"Good," William said before hanging up and entering the Shinigami library.

"So what do you wanna go see first?" Grell asked Vanessa as they walked out into the streets of the Shinigami Realm.

"Everything, just pick something and I'll go look around," Vanessa replied.

Grell took the human into some of the shops along the cobbled streets of the Shinigami Realm. There, Vanessa picked out some clothes and found some jewelry that she liked. Of course Grell's flamboyancy side came out and she had to be the judge of Vanessa clothes and inform the girl of what colors to get and what not to get.

After a few hours of shopping, Grell Sutcliff took Vanessa back to the apartment. "So do you love Will?" Grell asked when they sat down on the couch.

"Well of course I love William, he was once my brother," Vanessa responded.

"No I know that, but I mean do you _love _him?" Grell rephrased.

"Oh, um, well I think I do," Vanessa slowly said.

"You think you do?" Grell questioned, putting emphasis on the think.

"I don't even know if he loves me like I love him or not. I mean sure he kissed me last night –" Vanessa stopped herself. William had kissed her the night before and it wasn't a sister brother kiss, this was a full out passion filled kiss.

"He does love me," the girl whispered.

From outside William's apartment, Claude Faustus heard Vanessa's tone when she made her last statement. "No, no, no, she's not going to want to contract with me now that she thinks that damn Shinigami loves her. I'm going to have to take desperate measures if I want her to be mine," he said to himself before exiting the Shinigami Realm to start devising his evil plan.

William T. Spears came home at seven just like he promised he would earlier. He saw all the new things that Vanessa bought, and shoved Grell away before she could have any time to show him what she bought. "I'll make you some dinner," he said before kissing Vanessa's lips lightly.

While cooking, William could still sense a demon's presence close to his apartment. His death scythe was beside him the entire time so that if it was necessary, he'd use it.

During dinner, William and Vanessa both talked about their day, and this was the first time William was actually interested with something involving Grell Sutcliff.

After they were through eating, William took a shower in his bathroom, while Vanessa took a shower in the main bathroom. Luckily in the Shinigami Realm, hot water rarely ran out. Vanessa finished early, and she went into her bedroom and lay down under the covers and tried to go to sleep.

William finished not long after Vanessa. Pulling on a t-shirt and sweat pants, the Shinigami walked into Vanessa's room quietly and lay down beside her. Instead of going right into kissing William, the human girl slowly ran her hands over his arms and torso feeling his muscles clench and his breathing become less steady. "Why are you nervous Will?" Vanessa asked.

"Because a lot of emotions are running through my mind and I don't know which ones I should trust," he replied.

Vanessa kissed William lightly on the lips and whispered "Just trust the ones that feel right." The Shinigami wrapped his arms around Vanessa and kissed her gently.

Before the two could further anymore, there was a knock at the door. "What fresh hell is it this time?" William wondered aloud as he sat up and walked into the living room. Opening up the door, he saw Grell standing there. "What could it possibly be?"

"I found out information about the demon Will," Grell quickly informed walking in and showing him her notes.

Meanwhile, Vanessa sat alone in her bed. Claude's voice flooded her mind. "Have you decided yet Vanessa?" he asked.

"Yes, I have," the girl replied standing up and walking around the other side of the bed.

"Before you give me your answer, there's something I must inform you of," Claude responded as he appeared in his human form and placed his hands on Vanessa's shoulders once more.

"There is nothing you can show me that will change my mind," Vanessa stated calmly.

"Not even this?" Claude asked showing Vanessa videos of William, Grell, and other Shinigamis doing their jobs. She saw people beg for their lives and the Shinigamis give the humans no mercy. The worst part was watching William take the souls of children. "See, if Shinigamis weren't around, then none of this would have happened, and you could have never been an orphan."

Vanessa closed her eyes and let tears slip out of them. Why would William do a job like this that was so cruel and sadistic and not even let it bother him? The girl felt Claude gently wipe the tears off her face with his fingers. Making sure she wasn't looking, the demon licked his tear covered fingers. His eyes widened and he slightly shivered when he had a faint taste of the girl's inner soul. "What is the offer you propose?" Vanessa questioned.

Claude Faustus smiled evilly as he stated "I will help you destroy anyone who you felt has wronged you in any way. I can show them the worst torture possible or kill them instantly. I will become your servant and take care of everything and do everything for you. All I ask in return is that when you are satisfied with your revenge, I can have the privilege to eat your soul."

Vanessa opened her eyes and stated clearly "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

"So apparently this demon is someone we've met before because the scent of it is familiar," Grell said.

"We've met a few demons, but two have stuck out among the others, the Phantomhive butler, and the Trancy butler. Now we know that Sebastian is so loyal to Ciel that he wouldn't dare venture here alone, and the Trancy butler –" William stopped. The scent was getting stronger. "He's here. Sutcliff, your death scythe," he instructed as they walked towards Vanessa's room.

There, by the bed, Claude Faustus held Vanessa in his arms bridal style. The human girl's eyes were closed and her head was leaned against the demon's chest. Faustus had an evil grin on his face as he looked at the two Shinigamis. "Put my Vanessa down you demon filth," William T. Spears ordered.

"Now, now Spears, we don't want to do anything rash considering your Vanessa contracted with me," Claude informed as he showed Vanessa's contract on the side of her neck.

"What did you do to her?" William demanded.

"I merely let her see the cold truth about Shinigamis. She now thinks that you and all the other Shinigamis are heartless, emotionless, killers. Vanessa now also thinks that if it weren't for Shinigamis then she wouldn't be an orphan, so she vows to harm anyone who did her wrong," Claude explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to my new Lady. By the way Spears, she's letting me devour her soul when this is all over."

William T. Spears' eyes widened as he watched the demon leave the Shinigami Realm with Vanessa. "Sutcliff, we need to ask the boy for help. Put on your best clothes, because I need you to convince Sebastian to help us," William instructed.

Vanessa opened her eyes to find the sun shining brightly. She wasn't in William's apartment, but in a mansion. "Good morning milady," Claude greeted as he walked in with a cup. "I've prepared you breakfast and tea."

The girl took the cup and said thank you before sipping the hot liquid. "Where am I?"

"You're residing in my old master's mansion. His soul was lost long ago," Claude informed.

"So this means that I'm not the only one who you'll eat?" Vanessa wondered.

"No milady, you're different. Once I consume your soul, it shall last me for several thousand years because of all the mixed strong emotions it has in it," Claude explained. He helped her out of bed and carried her bridal style downstairs.

"You really don't have to do all this for me," Vanessa said shyly.

"It is my job as your servant for the time being to do whatever it is that needs to be done for you," Claude replied.

The girl sat down at a table and began to eat the breakfast pastries that the demon had prepared for her. A few times, she found it hard to swallow because of the silent tension that was filling the room.

When she'd finished, Claude cleared the table and brought her a letter written to her from Ciel. In the letter, the boy stated how he needed Vanessa to come over as soon as she possibly could.

"Claude, it appears I'm needed at a friend's house, could you help me get ready?" Vanessa requested.

"Yes, milady," Claude replied slightly bowing his head. He took Vanessa upstairs to her room and picked out an outfit for her. A navy blue dress that showed a little bit of cleavage and covered only half her shoulders. It sported long, flowing sleeves and drug across the ground some.

Vanessa felt a little uncomfortable with Claude dressing her, but then again, he was going to eat her soul, so what was the point of hiding the shell that housed her soul. After the dress was on, Claude braided her long brown hair in only seconds, which impressed Vanessa. "Are you ready to go milady?" Claude asked.

"Yes I'm ready," the girl agreed as the demon led her downstairs again and out to their carriage.

As they rode to Ciel Phantomhive's, Claude quietly asked Vanessa "Milady, how is your neck feeling today?"

Vanessa touched the left side of her neck and could feel where the contract had recently been placed. "It feels a lot better. I think it'll feel much better tonight after I've bathed," she replied.

Claude smiled a little. He couldn't wait to accompany Vanessa tonight. The thought of him being able to undress her, wash her body, and be allowed to run his hands over her vulnerable skin, made him shiver with excitement. Normally demons were not supposed to fall in love with their prey, but in this case, Claude had found himself attracted to his prey for a long time.

The carriage arrived in front of the Phantomhives. Claude helped Vanessa down out of the carriage and walked up to the front door. Sebastian answered it, and looked surprised to see Claude with Vanessa. "Good day Sebastian, I was sent a letter that Ciel needed me for something?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, right this way, Lady Vanessa," Sebastian said leading the girl and her newly acquired butler into Ciel's office.

Walking in, Vanessa greeted her friend. "Hello Ciel, I received your letter and have arrived as soon as I was able to," the girl said.

"What's he doing here?" Ciel questioned.

"Who?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Your butler, where did he come from?" Ciel asked.

"He's always been here Ciel, don't you remember?" Vanessa wondered innocently.

Ciel Phantomhive sat there wide-eyed for a few seconds thinking to himself. Claude had obviously brainwashed Vanessa just like he had once brainwashed him into thinking he was like Trancy. But what could Claude Faustus want with Vanessa's soul?

"Sebastian, take Claude out into the foyer area and chat with him while Vanessa and I talk," Ciel instructed.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian responded.

Claude looked at Vanessa for permission. "Go ahead Claude, you may speak with Sebastian," she agreed.

Once the doors to Ciel's office were closed and the two were alone, Ciel asked "I thought you were spending your birthday with William and Grell and the other Shinigamis?"

"I was, but that was before I learned the harsh truth," Vanessa informed.

"What harsh truth?" Ciel questioned.

"Claude showed me what kind of work Shinigamis do, and it truly sickens me to think my adopted brother, who almost became my lover would do something like that," Vanessa explained.

Out in the foyer area, Sebastian asked "Do you realize the damage you are doing to this young woman's heart?"

"That doesn't matter to me. As long as I have her and the Shinigami doesn't, everything will be fine," Claude replied.

"Why do you want her soul to begin with? It's nothing like Alois' was," Sebastian reminded.

"Her soul has so much innocence in it, despite what all she went through, but it has a deep harbor for revenge in it which spices things up," Claude answered. "I was there when she was still a child."

"You witnessed her parents' death?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I was one of the reasons her parents died. When Vanessa was born, I could smell her delicious soul, and I had to have it. But her foolish parents wouldn't give her up so easily so I injured them. Before I could enjoy my precious little one, the damn Shinigamis appeared and took her away from me; so now I'm returning the favor by taking her away from Spears. I loved Vanessa the minute I laid eyes on her. Even as an infant, she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen," Claude explained.

"So you turned her against her Shinigami companions and made her think they caused her unhappiness when it was you all along?" Sebastian figured.

Claude turned his head. "I never wanted to cause her unhappiness. I strive to make every day for her now better than the previous day. And when she lets me eat her soul, I will with utmost pleasure."

Sebastian narrowed his gaze at the demon. Before he could say another word, Vanessa and Ciel walked into the foyer. "It's time for me to depart, but I'll be back on Monday right?" Vanessa checked with Ciel.

"Yes, that is correct. You and Claude come back Monday night around six and we shall have a birthday dinner for you," Ciel stated.

"Very well then, I bid you a good day Miss Vanessa," Sebastian said turning to the girl and bowing slightly.

After Vanessa and Claude left, Sebastian asked his master "Bocchan, what was that all about?"

"Tell William and Grell that they are coming over Monday night at six just like they wanted. I want that night to be unforgettable. That demon thinks he can play with two hearts, well he can think again. If William and Grell fight seriously, I'm sure even they can find a way to break the trance that Vanessa's been placed in," Ciel Phantomhive ordered.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian stated.

In the carriage, Claude could sense that Vanessa was sad. "What is wrong milady?" he asked.

"Don't call me that," she whispered.

"My apologies, what would you like me to call you?" Claude questioned.

"Just call me Vanessa. Not Lady Vanessa, not Miss Vanessa, just Vanessa, okay?" the girl requested.

"Yes Vanessa, I'll do that," Claude promised. "Is there anything else wrong?"

"Even though I'm still upset with William, I really miss him," she said.

Claude felt his chest pound. Apparently the brainwash wasn't strong enough to repress her entire feelings for William. "Maybe you can see him later on," Claude lied. Of course he was going to lie. Claude Faustus wasn't about to let a Shinigami near his beloved human.

"For my birthday, all I want is to see William again; can you do that for me Claude?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes Vanessa," Claude answered. The words felt like venom on his tongue. He just agreed to let Vanessa see the one she was taken away from. The one that he had taken her away from. "I will retrieve him Tuesday for your birthday. Does that sound alright to you Vanessa?" The girl nodded as she looked out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sebastian!" Grell yelled as the demon entered the Shinigami Library.

After dodging Grell's incoming kiss attack, Sebastian told William "Everything is going like you planned. Vanessa and Claude will be joining us for dinner Monday night in honor of her eighteenth year."

"Good, how is she acting around Claude?" William asked.

"He's brainwashed her into thinking that you and these other Shinigamis are evil, and that he's been with her, her whole life," Sebastian informed.

"Why is he doing this to her?" William questioned as he pinched the skin between his eyes.

"It's her soul he wants. Her soul has innocence yet the spiciness of revenge mixed in. Claude Faustus is a demon who feasts especially on innocent young souls," Sebastian explained.

"I have to make things right with her," William declared. "I love her too much to let her fall into the arms of that pitiful demon." Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. "You really care that much for her huh?"

"More than anyone knows," William promised.

"Do I get to come to the dinner party too?" Grell asked as she leaned against Sebastian.

"Unfortunately you do. Bocchan wants both of you at the mansion by six, Monday evening," Sebastian said.

"Ooh, yay, I've got to go pick out what I'm going to wear. Probably something red and showy," Grell replied looking seductively at Sebastian.

"Please do try to dress appropriately. It is for Lady Vanessa's birthday after all," Sebastian suggested. Grell just winked at him.

Back at Vanessa's mansion, Claude fixed her dinner. She was quiet while she ate, but the girl had mentioned earlier that her contract mark was still hurting a little since it was fairly recent. "Are you ready to bathe Vanessa?" Claude asked. The girl nodded so the demon picked her up and carried the girl upstairs to the bathroom.

After getting the water running, Claude stripped Vanessa of her dress and then worked to get her bra off. Vanessa used her arms to cover her chest when Claude pulled the bra off. He smiled at her innocent self-consciousness. "Vanessa, there is no need to worry about how you look around me. I promise to never harm you in any way," Claude informed.

The girl slowly lowered her arms as she stepped into the warm water, sat down, and leaned back. Claude Faustus remained expressionless, but in his mind, he was looking at her body up and down, taking in everything about her. His beautiful, delectable treat was exposed right in front of him, yet he knew he couldn't touch her yet.

Getting down on his knees, the demon butler removed his gloves and began to wash the girl's body. Claude felt her gentle skin as he carefully scrubbed her body. Vanessa remained quiet until Claude helped her stand and wrapped a towel around her.

"I'll get myself dressed now," Vanessa insisted as she shut the door to her bedroom. When she'd finished, Claude came in and put her to bed.

"Sweet dreams Vanessa," Claude said as he ran a hand over the girl's cheek. Vanessa rolled over and closed her eyes as Claude blew out the candles.

Monday evening was stormy and wet as Claude dressed Vanessa in a purple dress and brushed her hair out before leaving to go back to the Phantomhives. When the carriage arrived, Sebastian greeted them and led them inside. "Bocchan has asked me to inform you that we will not be dining alone tonight," Sebastian stated.

"Who will be joining us?" Vanessa asked. Sebastian opened up the doors to the dining room to reveal William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff sitting at the table next to Ciel. "Will?"

"Vanessa," William responded standing up.

"Spears," Claude muttered under his breath.

"Ah, Vanessa, I'm glad you've made it, will you please sit down so that we may begin the meal?" Ciel requested pointing with his hand to a chair that was resting between the two Shinigamis. Vanessa and Claude walked over to the chair and the demon pulled her chair out for her.

Claude Faustus took his place across the table from Vanessa as Sebastian brought out the meal and served them before sitting down and joining them as well. Keeping his eyes on Vanessa, Claude tried to make sure that William didn't pull any fast tricks. Ciel didn't show any signs of it, but he could tell that there was a lot of tension in the room between a certain shinigami and a certain demon.

After the meal was through, Sebastian arose and said "Grell, Claude, would you like to join me in the kitchen to bring out the dessert?"

"Of course Sebby," Grell replied cheerfully.

"Only if my lady allows me," Claude stated.

"It's alright Claude, you may join them if you choose to," Vanessa allowed. The demon butler rose and followed the two into the kitchen.

Once the three were gone, William stood up and took Vanessa by her shoulders. "What did that demon do to you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? He hasn't done anything to me, all he did was inform me about Shinigamis," Vanessa replied.

"What did he tell you?" Spears asked.

"He told me that Shinigamis were the reason my real parents died. That if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be an orphan girl," Vanessa explained.

William let go of Vanessa's shoulders slowly. The girl backed away from the Shinigami. "He lied to you Vanessa, we only take souls of people who are meant to die, not because we choose to, but because we have to," he stated. He started walking towards her as he said quietly "Vanessa please come home with me. That demon doesn't deserve to have you."

Vanessa's face grew stern as she responded "You don't deserve me Will. You lied to me when you told me what your 'job' was. Claude hasn't done me wrong yet, he promised not to. He's done things for me even without me asking; like cook for me, pick out clothes for me, and bathe me, and he promised to never harm me."

William's eyes widened when Vanessa told him that Claude bathed her. That filthy demon had had his hands on Vanessa's body, something that only _he_ should be allowed to touch. "He'll hurt you eventually Vanessa, you have to believe me."

The Shinigami was so close to Vanessa that he put his hands on her face. His eyes pleaded with Vanessa's to see the truth, but his gaze couldn't break the demon's trance. "Remove your hands from _my_ Vanessa," Claude stated from behind William.

Spears turned around and looked at the demon. "Your Vanessa; she's not yours, she'll never be yours," William promised in a low voice. Claude narrowed his gaze at the Shinigami as William turned back to the girl. "Please Vanessa come home," he pleaded once more as he ran a hand through her hair.

Vanessa gently pushed William's hands off her face and walked up to Claude. "I wish to go home now Claude," she stated.

"Very good Vanessa," Claude replied as he followed her out the door.

"Thank you for dinner Ciel," Vanessa said to her friend. "Now I must be going before it gets too late."

William leaned against the wall and pound against it with his fist. "Damn that demon back to hell," he muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

That night when Vanessa returned home, as Claude helped her undress, the girl asked quietly "Am I beautiful Claude?"

The demon froze and looked at the girl with a stunned expression. "Of course Vanessa you are beautiful," he replied.

"Then why do I feel so ugly right now?"

"Does it have to do with what that Shinigami told you?"

"Yes, I feel like Will thinks I'm stupid, which causes me to feel ugly and invaluable," Vanessa whispered.

He put his hands on her face and said as he looked into her eyes "You are the most beautiful thing in my world, and I will make you feel beautiful Vanessa." The demon wrapped his arms around Vanessa's exposed waist as he leaned his face against the side of her head.

Claude began to use his tongue to trace over Vanessa's ear, who in turn he received a shiver from. This caused Claude to pick up Vanessa and lie her down on her bed while hovering over her. The girl remained silent and almost stoic like.

Faustus began to kiss and lightly nibble at the flesh on Vanessa's neck, careful not to hurt her. He licked over their contract, which sort of stung Vanessa a little. Claude ran his hands all over the girl's body, feeling every part of her, learning where was sensitive and where wasn't. Looking at her, Claude took her chin in his ungloved hand and captured her lips in his as he possessively kissed her.

Vanessa shuddered lightly when she felt the demon's tongue in her mouth and his teeth viciously bite into her lips. Claude pulled away and whispered "Now you know that when I call you mine, I truly mean what I say."

Something in Vanessa's mind clicked. She remembered William saying something almost exactly like that. _"You are so much more than a little sister to me Vanessa. Now you know when I say I love you, I truly mean the words." _

This realization caused Vanessa to snap out of her trance and in her sudden fit of either rage or sadness, was transported somehow to the Shinigami Realm. She was lying on the cobbled stoned road wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet. Rain was pouring down heavily on the human girl as she picked herself up and started walking around the Shinigami Realm to try and find William's apartment.

Finally, she found it. The lights were out, but she had to try, because she was getting cold and tired. When she knocked on the door, William T. Spears sat up from in bed and reached for his glasses. "Honestly, who could that be at this hour?" he wondered as he turned on a lamp in the living room and walked to the front door.

He opened it up to find a drenched Vanessa with a bed sheet wrapped around her half naked body. "Vanessa?" he asked. The girl began to cry as William took her into his arms and brought her inside. "What happened?" he asked as he sat her down on the couch. She was soaking wet, so William went off to retrieve a towel and a spare set of clothes.

He gave her the clothes, which she quickly put on, in embarrassment, and then dried her hair with the towel. The Shinigami wrapped a blanket around her and pulled her into his arms as he sat down on the couch next to her. "What did that demon do to you?"

"He touched me," Vanessa whispered.

"What?" William asked in a shocked tone. He put his hand under Vanessa's chin and looked in her eyes.

"Claude said he was going to make me feel beautiful, and then he started licking me, then kissing me, then biting me, and running his hands over my body," Vanessa explained as tears slid down her face.

"Damn demon," William muttered. Vanessa laid her head on William's chest as he stroked her wet hair and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Will, he did lie to me," Vanessa realized.

"You were under his trance, you didn't know," William said. The girl looked up at him.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

He put a hand on her face and replied "I'm going to murder that demon for hurting you, and then I'm going to come back home and take care of you like I should've done all those years ago."

William softly kissed her lips and felt Vanessa deepen it. "First can we go to bed, I'm tired."

"Yes, c'mon, let's go." William took her hand and led her to his bedroom. They lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms, and listened to the rain fall outside.


	8. Chapter 8

William woke up and realized that Vanessa was already out of bed. He climbed out and saw her walking towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm off to face my fight," she replied.

"Vanessa let me handle –"

"William you have to understand this is my fight, not yours."

"At least let me come with you," William requested. Vanessa nodded in agreement with him.

The girl and the Shinigami went back to London, and then to where Claude had been keeping Vanessa. Walking inside, the butler looked surprised to see the Shinigami with Vanessa. "Where have you been Vanessa? You vanished last night with no trace," Claude said.

"She's out of your trance Faustus," William informed. "Now all that's left to do is murder you for touching her."

"As I told you earlier Spears, this girl is mine, and I can do whatever I please with her," Claude reminded.

"No, I am not yours. You are the one who lied to me, not Will. You are the one who hurt me, and you are the one who really murdered my parents!" Vanessa exclaimed.

With that, William T. Spears extended his death scythe and attacked Claude. The demon dodged him and grabbed Vanessa. "Have you forgotten what a contract signifies my dear?" he asked the girl as he put his hands around her throat. "It means that I will always be with you until the day you die."

"So be it then," Vanessa responded. The girl took a knife that was hidden in her pocket and drove it into her body. Faustus jumped back at her action. William's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

Vanessa fell to the floor with a victorious grin on her face. "Our contract is now terminated," she whispered as she closed her eyes. William and Claude saw as the contract on Vanessa's neck slowly vanished.

"No, no, no, her soul is mine!" Claude yelled as he tried to catch the girl's cinematic record.

William pointed his death scythe at Vanessa's soul and collected it with great grief on his face. "Like I told you earlier," William started. He drove his death scythe through Claude Faustus' chest and watched as the demon fell down. "She is my little sister, not yours."

The Shinigami ran over to Vanessa. He took his death scythe and placed the tip of it on Vanessa's chest. Her soul was readmitted into her heart, but her eyes were still closed. William knew he had to take her to the Shinigami Infirmary.

There, a nurse took care of her for several days until finally; she came back and told William "Mr. Spears, your friend is waking up."

"Alright thank you."

"She's out of her coma, so she's just sleeping right now, but you're more than welcome to go in and visit her."

William T. Spears walked into the room and saw Vanessa's chest moving up and down calmly. At least she was breathing; that was a plus. "How is she Will?" the male Shinigami heard from behind him. Spears turned to find Grell and Ronald walking up.

"What are you two doing here?" Will asked.

"Eric and Alan told us that you had been spending the past few days up here and that you were here with a girlfriend," Ronald informed.

William sighed. "Honestly do those two not know how to keep things on the down low?" he muttered. "Well, Vanessa's out of her coma and she's sleeping right now, so I'm about to go in there and check on her."

The three walked into the room slowly. William shook Vanessa gently until she awoke. Ronald, Grell, and William all moved back slightly when they saw her. Vanessa now had green yellow eyes; Shinigami colored eyes. "They made you into a Shinigami?" Grell questioned.

"Apparently it was the only way to keep me alive," Vanessa responded.

"So you're William-sempai's adopted sister?" Ronald asked.

"Yes, I'm Vanessa Taylor Spears-Willowood," the girl stated.

"My name's Ronald," the blonde Shinigami replied with a grin.

"Knox, don't even start right now," William warned. "Vanessa is no one's but mine." To demonstrate further, he placed a kiss on the girl's lips.

"You got it senpai," Ronald promised.

"Honestly," William muttered as Vanessa giggled and put her arms around the Shinigami.

William got to take Vanessa home that day. "Vanessa would you like to stay here with me forever?" he asked.

"Am I allowed to do that?" she questioned.

"Yes, and I recommend you do it. I'll take care of you like the wonderful, perfect little sister you are," William promised as he ran his hands through her hair and kissed her neck. "You don't have to worry anymore about that demon, because I'll protect you from him if he tries to come back."

Vanessa closed her eyes and gently kissed William's lips. "I love you Will," she whispered as the Shinigami wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Vanessa," William replied as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Thanks for reading! Please review - Fangurl Phantomhive


End file.
